The Merge
by Kirito666
Summary: Something happens in potions, it involves two boys... guess who: yes none other than Draco and Harry. how will they cope and will they still hate each other when they are back to normal, or will they be friends? Well know you have to read to find out ;). I m looking forward to read your reviews, because i learn threw your tips and critics, they make me a better writer :).
1. The Mishap

**The Merge**

One day in potions, Harry and Draco, two twelve year old boys, had been teamed up again, their task was to brew a potion that would change their eye colour.

"Potter, get me the ingredients", Draco ordered.

"Go get them yourself, Ferret", Harry replied.

"Well, you leave me no choice", Draco raised his hand, "Sir, Potter isn´t doing his part", he called.

Snape looked up from his notes, "that´s 100 Points from Gryffindor, now do your part Potter", he said in a bored voice and got back to his notes.

Harry glared at Draco, "you heard the professor, go get the ingredients, scar-head", Draco said with an evil smirk.

"You´ll regret that", Harry said and headed to get the items.

Draco was stirring the potion and telling Harry what to put in next, "Potter, give me the blue gentian", he said, Harry handed him the blue flower.

"Good boy, now give me the blood of an Ox", Draco ordered, Harry looked at Draco with hatred in his eyes, he wasn´t looking at the table, he just grabbed something that was nearby and threw it in the potion.

Soon they had used up all of the ingredients, their potion had turned a sick green colour, "okay, has everyone finished", asked Snape, looking around and saw that every student seemed to be finished.

"Okay, fill your Goblets and take your potion", Snape said.

Harry and Draco filled their Goblets, "you go first, Ferret", Harry said.

"No you go first, scar-head", replied Draco.

"Let´s do it at the same time", Harry suggested.

"Okay", Draco said, both boys put the Goblets to their mouths and with one last evil look at each other, drank the potion.

"So do my eyes look any different", Draco asked.

"Nope, still the same", Harry answered, "what about mine", he asked.

"No", Draco replied, suddenly both boys felt really strange.

Harry noticed a strange feeling on his hand, he looked down and gasped, Draco then also looked down and he to gasped, "what the hell", he said, his hand was starting to sink into Harry´s hand, "THE FUCK DID YOU DO, POTTER", he shouted, "I DIDN`T DO ANYTHING", Harry shouted back.

"WHAT IS THIS RACKET ABOUT", yelled Snape.

"Professor, Potter messed up the potion", Draco said.

"Did not", Harry said.

"Well how the hell did this happen", Draco said lifting both of their arms and everybody, even Snape gasped.

"Everyone out, NOW", he barked and the class, except for Harry and Draco who stayed behind, left the room.

When Snape had threw everyone else out and locked the door, he turned to see that Harry and Draco were already fused to the others shoulder, he looked down to see that their legs were also fused into one, he looked up at the boys, who looked really scared.

"Professor, please help, we don´t want to be the same person", both boys said.

Snape couldn´t say a word, he could only watch in horror, as the two boys kept fusing more and more together.

The boys started to scream in pain as their heads started fusing together, Snape couldn´t bare it anymore, he turned his back to the boys, he closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

Snape, who still had his eyes shut, noticed that there was a flash of light, he opened his eyes and moved his hands from his ears, he didn´t hear any screaming, he slowly turned around and gasped.

On the floor lay a strange panting and sweating boy, the boy had a strange hair colour, one half of his hair was dark-brown the other half was a bright blond colour and he had a scar in the shape of an Lightning bolt on his forehead, the only thing that hadn´t changed were the robes. Snape slowly walked over to the boy and crouched next to him.

"Hey kid, you okay", he asked, carefully feeling the boys forehead.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, one eye was blue the other one was green in colour, he looked at the man touching him.

"Wha... what happened, where am I", he asked.

"That is a good question, it seems that the potion has fused you together and to answer your second question: you are in the dungeons classroom", Snape answered, "do you remember anything".

"I... I was two boys, I think the names were Harry and Draco, something happened and here I am", the boy said holding his head, as if he had a headache.

"Yes you were Harry and Draco, the potion fused you together", Snape said.

The boy looked shocked, "damn, how do I unfuse", the boy asked.

"I don´t know", Snape said, "but i´ll search for a cure", he added quickly, seeing the horror in the boys face, "what is your name", he asked.

"Darco", the boy said.

"well Darco, we have to figure out in which house you should live in since you are one person now", Snape said.

The boy nodded, he slowly sat up, then he clutched his forehead and growned in pain.

"What´s wrong", Snape asked.

"I... think Harry and Draco are shouting at each other in my head", Darco said.

"Well, they hate each other", Snape said.

"I hope they learn to get along, they are giving me a headache", Darco whined.

"I think they will and I am positive that they will become the best of friends when you are unfused again", Snape said.

"I hope", the boy said.

"Come on, let´s get you to Dumbledoor", Snape said, he helped the boy up and they exited the room.


	2. A Taste Of The Combined Power

The students, who were still standing in front of the classroom door, heard the door open, they turned around and gasped, Snape was supporting a unfamiliar boy.

"I´m taking this boy to Dumbledoor", Snape said, "the rest of you are excused from the lesson, please return to your houses", with that Snape turned and headed away with the boy.

Ron looked at Hermione, "who the hell was that and were are Harry and the Ferret", he asked.

"I don´t know Ron, but I guess we shall find out soon enough", Hermione replied, "come on, let´s go to the Common room", with that they walked off.

All of the students were whispering with each other, talking about the strange boy.

"_Hey, did you notice the lightning bolt scar on the boys forehead"._

"_Did you see the different eye colours"._

"_He had strange hair colour"._

Snape entered Dumbledoor´s office, he was still supporting Darco.

"Who is that, Snape", asked Dumbledoor.

"Harry and Draco, Sir", Snape said, helping the boy into a chair, the boy was still clutching his forehead.

Dumbledoor looked bewildered, "what do you mean", he asked.

"Well, Sir, Harry and Draco were teamed up, they were supposed to create a potion that would change their eye colour, but something went wrong", Snape said.

Dumbledoor looked at the boy, "I see", he said, he walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him. "Kid, look at me", Dumbledoor said, Darco looked at the old man, "what is your name", he asked.

"D-D-Darco", the boy said, "please tell them to stop fighting in my head, they´re killing me", he whined.

Dumbledoor touched the boys forehead, suddenly there was a extremely strong blast of power, Dumbledoor went flying across the room and crashed into the wall and slid unconscious to the ground.

"DARCO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO", Snape shouted and hurried over to the Headmaster.

"I-I-I don´t know, I felt something evil", Darco said.

"It seems that the power of Draco and Harry have also fused together, they were very powerful, especially Harry", Snape said, "I think you should try to control the power in you", he continued.

Darco nodded, "I have the feeling that they protected me, after the blast the headache had stopped", he said.

"I see, but we still don´t know in which house you should got", Snape said.

"Why don´t you ask me", came a voice from the shelves.

Snape and Darco turned to the shelve and saw the Sortinghat move, Snape took the hat out of the shelve and put it on Darco´s head.

"I guessed correctly, you are in Gryffindor", the hat said and became still.

"I think Draco will not like that", Darco said, as Snape put the hat away.

"Well the hat has its reasons to put you in Gryffindor", Snape said, "and it´s also perfect, Miss Granger is a very smart girl, she can help you to control the power and she can also help to find a cure", he continued, "but I am worried, what if you like who you are now and that you refuse to get turned back into Harry and Draco", he added.

"Well, I don´t know, I am both boys merged into one and I can feel them talking in my head, they aren´t fighting it seems that they are figuring out how to turn back, what should I do", Darco asked.

"First you should get to Gryffindor and talk to your, okay Harry´s, best friends Hermione and Ron, you should talk and explain the situation to them", Snape answered.

Darco nodded, he stud up and exited the office, when he was in the hallway he thought about his situation, 'at least they calmed down, but I don´t understand, why would they... I mean I attack the headmaster, okay, I remember that I always got headaches when I was Harry around that man, was that some sort of warning", he asked himself, "if I only could ask him", with a sad sigh, Darco turned and walked to Gryffindor.


	3. Darco Talks With Ron And Hermione

Darco arrived at the Gryffindor portrait, the fat lady asked him for the password, "Sunrise", Darco said without a second thought and the portrait swung open.

"I guess I do really belong in Gryffindor", he said to himself, as he stepped threw the hole, "or why else would I know the password straight away".

The Common room was full of kids, some were playing games and others were just sitting around talking with each other or reading in books. Everyone turned their heads to see who had entered the Common room.

Darco looked around, he felt very uneasy with all of the eyes set on him, "um... hi", he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Everyone, stop staring at him, you can see that he is shy", came a girls voice from one of the armchairs, Darco turned to the sound of the voice and saw a read haired girl with a kind smile, next to her sat a boy with short red locks, he was looking a bit shy.

'That must be Hermione and Ron', Darco thought to himself and walked over to them.

"Hi, I´m Darco", Darco greeted, "I would like to talk to you two".

"Okay, let´s go into the boys dorm", Ron suggested, the others agreed, so they headed up to the boys dorm.

"Okay, so I guess that you are Harry and Draco fused to a single person", Hermione asked.

Darco nodded, "yes, Snape meant I should speak with you two because you are Harry´s best friends", he said.

"That we are, but do you think we should be your friends, you have Malfoy inside of you and he always treats us like crap", Ron said, he was standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"I know and i´m sorry", Darco said, looking ashamed to the ground, "but please help me and give me a chance".

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then they nodded, "okay, we´ll help, but we are doing this for Harry", Ron said.

"I... I understand Ron", Darco said hanging his head, "I guess I deserve that, when I was Draco I was really mean to you two and I am really sorry, I hope that you can forgive me one day".

"We´ll see", Hermione and Ron said.

"So how do you want us to help you", Hermione said.

"Well Snape said, that you know a lot about potions and that you maybe be able to help us find a counter potion, so that I can unfuse", Darco said.

"I can try my best, we want Harry back as fast as it can go", Hermione said.

"Well, Snape said that it might take about a year till we find a cure", Darco said.

"Hm... enough time to get to know one another better, and maybe with luck when Draco is back that he won´t be that mean anymore", Ron said.

"Yeah me too", Hermione said.

"I believe he will be, he is in me with Harry and they seem to be getting along quite well, because I have no headaches", Darco said, "or they are just outpowered because they protected me from the headmaster".

"Wh-What do you mean", Hermione and Ron asked.

"Um... when Dumbledor put his hand to my forehead, I fellt something... bad", Darco explained, "then without doing anything I let out an extremely strong blast of power, which send the headmaster flying against the wall".

Hermione´s and Ron´s mouths hung open in shock, "why do you think Dumbledor is evil", Hermione asked.

"I remember, when I was Harry, that I always got headaches around that man, especially in the scar area", Darco explained.

"Yeah, Harry always has that around evil people, I wouldn´t have guessed, the headmaster", Ron said, shacking his head.

"Well, he was training Harry to become his strongest weapon in the war against the dark forces", Hermione said, "and Draco was being trained by his father to become the strongest weapon for the dark side, as far as I know", she added, "and know that both are in the same body and their powers have fused together, I believe that he wants Darco to stay like he is and become the new weapon".

"So in other words both were used and now i´m being used", Darco said.

"That is my fear of what is going on", Hermione said.

"Now I know why Harry always asks for your advice", Darco said, "you are truly smart".

"Thanks", Hermione said, blushing a bit.

"Can I ask you a favour", Darco asked.

Hermione nodded, "sure", she said.

"Can you please help me to keep the combined power under controll", Darco asked, "because I remember when I was Harry and when I was angry that my power got out of controll and stuff started to break and the same was when I was Draco", he added, "just imagine the damage I would do KNOW with the power, I don´t want to hurt people".

Hermione and Ron could see the fear in Darco´s eyes, "we´ll help you with that", they said.

"Thanks guys", Darco said.

"We should get to bed, it´s late, we can start searching for a cure tomorrow, well talk to Snape and figure out what to do", Hermione suggested.

Ron and Darco agreed, so they all went to bed, Darco thought of the day, 'what a day, this morning I was two boys who hated each other, know i´m one boy and I don´t seem to be evil, I think as Draco I have just made new friends', he thought, then he fell a sleep and had a nightmare.


	4. The Dream

**A short chapter i know, the next will be longer i promise.**

* * *

Darco found himself in a room, which looked like a prison cell, "where the hell am I", he asked himself.

"You are in my secret dungeon", came an old man´s voice.

Darco looked towards the cell door and saw... "headmaster", he said, "why am I here and most importantly: why am I locked up like a prisoner", Darco asked.

"You are here because I put you here", the old man said.

Darco looked shocked, "why", he asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to use Potter as my weapon in the war, but know that you came to be, YOU`LL become my weapon in Potter´s place", Dumbledor said.

"WHAT", Darco shouted, "I DON`T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A WAEPON, I WANT TO BECOME HARRY AND DRACO AGAIN", he shouted in frustration.

"Well you shall never ever get unfused, I plan of keeping you as you are", Dumbledor said and with that the old man turned and vanished.

Darco woke up shaking and full of sweat, 'so I was right and so was Harry, that man is planing on using me as a weapon like he planned when I was Harry, but now that i´m merged with Draco i´m much more powerful', he thought, he put his head in his hands, 'what the hell shall I do, I have to talk to Ron, Hermione and Snape and tell them of the dream I had'.

The rest of the night Darco thought of how to tell them what he had seen.

* * *

**So what did you think, if you have ideas or critics please leave a review, thanks.**

******This is a little update: Here is the link to the picture of Darco, i hope you´ll like it, please leave a review what you think of the pic, thanks for your support, god bless you all.**

** art/2014-07-Darco-co-469481401?ga_submit_new=10%253A1405887981&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**


	5. Friends?

Ron woke up, he yawned and stretched, then he turned towards Harry´s bed and saw Darco already awake, "morning Darco", Ron said.

"Morning Ron", Darco said, he looked at Ron.

Ron sat up in bed as he saw the fear in Darco´s eyes, "Darco, what´s the matter, you look as if you were scared of something", he said.

"Ron, I had a bad nightmare", Darco started, "it involves the headmaster".

"What was it about", Ron asked.

"I´m scared that you, Hermione and Snape won´t believe me", Darco said, burying his head in his hands.

Ron noticed the room begin to shake, 'shit', he thought, he jumped out of bed and run over to Darco and took him in a hug, "Darco, you have to calm down or the castle will crumble", he said, holding tightly onto Darco.

"I can´t", Darco said, the room was shaking more violently now.

"Darco, concentrate on my voice", Ron said with a soothing tone in his voice, "i´m here for you".

"I´m a weapon, a freak", Darco said, "I don´t know why you are trying so hard to calm me down, a part of me is Draco and you hate him, so you hate me", he said, now the room was shaking so badly that stones were already falling from the ceiling.

"Darco, listen to me, Draco may be a asshole and a Slitherin, but then again he is human like me and you and humans can change even Draco", Ron said in a quiet voice, "a part of you is also my best pal Harry and i´d do anything to be there for him, so i´ll do anything for you as well".

"You mean it", Darco asked.

"Yes, I mean it", Ron said.

"But you won´t be so kind if i´m unfused and become Draco again", Darco said.

"No Darco, you are a goodhearted person, and if you unfuse and become Harry and Draco again, I promise you that I will stay your pal for as long as you... I mean Draco wants it", Ron said.

"You promise", Darco asked.

Ron looked up at Darco and straight into his eyes, "Darco, I don´t promise, but I swear that from this day on you will have a friend in me the same goes if you are unfused again, I will stay your friend, even if you are unfused and Draco again".

Darco saw the ernest in the red hairs face, he saw that there was truth in those eyes, he started to calm down and Ron noticed the shaking starting to subside, he sighed in relief, "good Darco, keep going", he said.

Darco closed his eyes and took deep breaths, soon the shaking stopped and Ron let go of Darco.

Darco looked at Ron, "thanks Ron", he said, "sorry about all that", he added.

"No worries, with the help of me and Hermione you´ll learn to control the power", Ron said smiling at Darco.

"So are we friends", Darco asked.

"As Harry you and I always were and always will be and as Draco you and I will be best friends from this day on", Ron said, putting a hand on Darco´s shoulder, smiling at him.

"Thanks Ron, but will Hermione do the same", he asked.

"Of course i´ll be your friend, even if you are back to being Draco and Harry, we four will be the best friends ever I promise", came Hermione´s voice from the door.

"Herm, how long have you been standing there", Ron asked.

"Long enough", Hermione said, "Darco get dressed and let´s go to Snape, he can help you and I think he will believe you, apart of you is his godson, so he´ll do anything to protect you", she said and with that she left the building.

Darco looked at Ron, "how the hell does she know that", he asked, Ron just smiled.

"She is the smartest girl in school, hiding something from her is impossible", he said.

"That girl scares me", Darco said.

Ron laughed, "you should see her when she is angry, I will give you a warning, what ever you do, don´t piss her off", he said.

"I won´t", Darco said.

"Good, now let´s get dressed and repair this room, then head down to the dungeons to see Snape", Ron said and that is what they did.

Darco agreed, "please Ron let me fix the room and castle, it was me who damged it", he said.

"Okay, do that then get ready and let´s go", Ron said, as he picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks Ron, for everything", Darco said and Ron just smiled and winked at him, Darco smiled back, then he fixed the room and castle.

After both boys were ready they headed down the stairs to the Commonroom where Hermione was waiting for them, then all three headed to the dungeons to see and talk to Snape.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :).**

**Here is the link to the picture of Darco on deviantart, i hope you like the drawing, no it´s not by me it´s by a friend of mine.**

**www deviantart com/art/2014-07-Darco-co-469481401 (this is how Darco exists for me, please let me know what you think ;)) Don´t forget to add the dots after www and deviantart, if you still can´t see the picture then go on the deviantart side and put my name: D4rkG into the searchfield then you should be able to see my pictures and the picture of Darco! I´ve also uploaded the picture to fanfiction it should be shown on the public site, if not search on deviantart the way i described you to, i hope it works and you see the picture.**

**Thanks for your support, god bless!**


	6. Talking with Snape

Darco, Ron and Hermione walked down the long hallways of Hogwarts towards the dungeons.

'I hope, Snape is in a good mood today', Darco thought to himself.

"Darco, I was thinking: do you think that Harry and Draco will become friends after this is over", Ron asked.

"I would say yes, I have no headaches, so that must mean that they are starting to get along", Darco said.

"Are you looking forward to become Harry and Draco again", Hermione asked.

Darco thought for a while, "yes I do", then he sighed, "but on the other hand, i´ll miss being Darco, oh well it must be done, if I stay they´ll lose their lives and I don´t want that, they were here first not me, so it´s only right to bring them back", he said.

Hermione saw the sadness in Darco´s eyes, 'poor guy', she thought, 'i´d hate to see him go but he is right, Draco and Harry have been here first so he´s doing the right thing, who knows, maybe there will be a miracle, you never know'.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived in front of Snape´s office, Darco knocked on the door, "enter", said the voice of Snape and the kids entered the room.

"Darco, Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger, what can I do for you", he asked.

"Well Sir, I had a nightmare, and I remember when I was Harry, that I always got visions", Darco said.

Snape nodded, "tell me", he said.

"Well Sir, I was locked in a dungeon, first I thought it was Voldemort, but it wasn´t", Darco continued.

"Who was it", Snape asked.

"The headmaster", Darco said.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed, "that´s no surprise, I always had a feeling about that man that wasn´t good", he said, "that explains the attack on him the other day".

Darco nodded, "yes Sir", he said.

"I have to tell you something", Snape said, all eyes were looking at him, Snape sighed and sat down on his chair, "after you have left the office I stayed behind until Dumbledor woke up, he said, that you are awesome strong and that he wants you to be his weapon in the war, he asked me if there was a cure, I said yes and he said that I wasn´t aloud to make it because he wants to keep you as you are. I asked him what about Malfoy and Potter, he only said I should forget that those two boys were ever born, because he has already, I saw a glint in that man´s eyes that scared me".

Ron, Darco and Hermione looked at Snape with open mouths, "so... so what will happen now", Darco asked.

"I shall start conduct the cure, I was already reading in some books as you entered", Snape said, "don´t worry, i´m not on that madman´s side and one more reason is that I will never give up my godson, now I understand why Mr. Potter never wanted to go to that man, because he knew that he was being used", he said.

"Um Sir, not only Harry was used", Hermione said.

Snape looked at her, "Draco was also used, but from his father Lucius", she said.

"WHAT", Snape shouted.

"Yes Sir, Lucius was planning on training Draco to become the weapon of the dark lord in the war, I hope that Draco won´t become a enemy, he seems to get along with Harry inside of Darco, please help us", Hermione said.

"Of course i´ll help you", Snape said.

"Thanks, I will also research in the library and help you with the potion, Sir", Hermione said.

"And i´ll be keeping my eyes on Darco and stay with him, I promise no one will touch and use him", Ron said.

Darco couldn´t believe what he was hearing, "you guys... why", he asked.

"Darco, we told you: we are your friends and friends help each other out", Ron said.

"You really promise not to turn Draco down", Darco asked.

"If we would turn Draco down, would we call him by his first name", Ron said, smiling.

"good point", Darco said, "thanks guys, I mean it and I believe that Draco would thank you aswell", he said.

"He can thank us when he is back, we´ll go into Hogsmead, Draco, me, Harry and Hermione and we´ll have a great day", Ron said.

Darco couldn´t say a thing, he was so happy to have such great friends, "i´ll really miss you when i´m gone", he said and he started crying.

Ron lied a arm around Darco´s shoulder, "you´ll never be gone,you´ll be still there inside of Harry and Draco and we´ll never forget you", he said.

Darco looked at Hermione, she smiled and nodded.

Snape was smiling, he was happy to see that they were getting along so well, "okay, let´s get this potion started, Miss Granger would you please get some potion books from the library and Mr. Weasly you and Darco should go back to Gryffindor and stay there", he said.

So Hermione dashed of to get the books and the boys headed to Gryffindor tower, they played some exploding snap and waited for Hermione to return.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :3!**


	7. Hope for Darco?

**Sorry for the long wait: i had a writersblock and no time to continue the story...**

**anyway, here is the next chapter, remember to leave a review, thanks for the support!**

* * *

After almost three hours, Hermione entered the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Hey guys, i´m back", she said, the boys looked at her and they noticed that she was looking very tired.

"Hey Herm", Ron said.

"You look like roadkill", Darco said.

"Yeah, it was very straining", Hermione said, "but we are getting closer to find a cure".

"I... is that so...", Darco asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"You don´t sound pleased", Hermione said.

Darco looked shamefully to the side, "I...", he started, then he sighed and hung his head.

Ron looked at Hermione and they knew what was going on.

"Hey mate, listen", Ron said, placing a hand on Darco´s shoulder, Darco raised his head and looked at Ron, "you don´t want to be unfused, you actually want to stay like you are, am I right", he added.

Darco nodded sadly, "i know it´s not right, because Harry and Draco would lose their lives, I only wish that I could stay", he said.

Hermione lied her hand on Darco´s other shoulder, "don´t worry, we´ll find a way", she said, "anyway, we live in magical world, you never know what surprises lay ahead".

"I think we should get to bed and see what tomorrow will bring", Ron said and all of them agreed, so they headed to their dorms and to bed.

The weeks and months passed, Ron and Hermione noticed a change in Darco, he didn´t laugh so much anymore, he got very silent and he looked sadder each day.

One day Darco was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, as Ron came into the room.

"Darco, what is the matter you are acting strange", Ron said, sitting himself on the bed.

"What do you mean", Darco asked.

"Well, you are quieter than usual and you look sad", Ron said.

Darco closed his eyes and sighed, "well Ron, the potion that will turn me back into Harry and Draco will be finished in tomorrow".

"Oh Jesus Darco, we´ve been threw this", Ron started.

"Yes I know but it feels like I have to …. die", Darco said and tears started crawling down his face.

"Listen Darco, we have told you more than once, that you´ll never be gone, you will still be in Harry and Draco, and I think they´ll never forgett you either because they have been you", Ron said, smiling kindly.

"True, but I still want to stay", Darco said, "if only there was a way".

"We´ll find a way", Ron said.

"I´m scared that when i´m gone that you´ll forget me", Darco said.

"Listen mate, we told you that we´ll never forget you", Ron said, "it´s time for lunch, let´s go", he said, after checking his watch and so they headed down to have lunch.

While sitting at the table, Darco was talking with Hermione and Ron about his fear.

"Um... sorry for interrupting you", came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a Hufflepuff boy standing behind them.

"What do you want", Ron asked.

The boy rubbed the back of his head uneasily, "um... I overheard your conversation and... um..., I think I can solve that problem you have...", the boy said.

"Really, how", Darco asked at once.

The boy looked around, "to many people here, meet me after lunch in the library and i´ll tell you everything", he said.

Darco, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, _"I don´t know if we should trust him, he could be sent by Dumbledoor to lure you into a trap", _whispered Hermione_._

"_I know, but I think we can trust him, my scar isn´t throbbing", _Darco whispered back.

They turned back to the boy, "okay, we´ll meet you in the very back of the library after lunch", Darco said.

"But I warn you: if it´s a trap...", Ron started, pulling out his wand.

The boy nodded a understanding and headed back to his table.

"Strange boy", Darco said.

"Yeah", the others said.


	8. Granting Darcos Wish

After lunch Darco, Ron and Hermione headed to the library to meet up with the boy. They found the boy right at the back of the library where there weren´t any other students around. When the boy spotted the three walking towards him he smiled and got up from his chair, he lied the book he was reading to the side.

"You came", he said.

"Sure we might not trust you, I guess you know why", Hermione said.

The boy nodded, "I think I should start by telling you who I am", he said and the others nodded in agreement.

They all sat at the table and waited for the boy to beging.

"Okay, my name is Ben Metcalfe, I am from London and i´m in the house Hufflepuff", the boy started.

"Okay, before you explane anything else, I have a important question", Darco said.

Ben looked at him, "did... did Dumbledor sent you to win me over", Darco asked.

"No, that man is evil, I only want you to be happy again and I know how", Ben said, "the only thing I ask for is your trust".

Darco, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "well we can try, but please don´t take it personal, at the moment we only trust Snape", Darco said, "now why don´t you tell us how you plan on giving me a life".

Ben lied his head to the side and looked at Darco, "i´ll tell you, IF you tell me why you want to live", he said and Darco saw that it was a serious question.

Darco looked to the floor, "well... um... in the months that I was around I have found people who I like, who help me and I don´t want to lose that", he started.

"For godsakes Darco, we have told you: you´ll never be gone, you will still be there in Harry and Draco", Ron said.

Ben and Hermione looked at each other, "I think I know what Darco means", Ben said.

"Really", Darco asked.

Ben nodded, "you have grown used to who you are, you wish to be a "normal" boy", he said.

"What do you mean with "normal", I am a normal boy", Darco said.

"That you are, BUT you only came to be because Harry and Draco had the accident. What I mean with "normal" is that you wish to stay even if you are unfused, then you could talk with Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron for real, am I right", Ben asked.

Darco gave a sad nod and looked to the floor, "I... I want to meet them and thank them for giving me a life, but that will never happen", he said and he started to cry.

Ben chuckled, "that is why I want to help, I know a way to give you a life of your own".

"What...", all of them said.

"Yes Darco, I will make your dream come true", Ben said smiling.

"How", Darco asked.

"Follow me and you´ll see", Ben said, he got up from his chair, so did the others and they left the library.

They all followed Ben out of the library and walked down the hallway, "where are we going", asked Darco.

"Wait and see, let´s just say that nobody knows about the place", Ben said.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows, Darco felt skeptic but he was also very excited, 'I can have a life, I am so excited, I hope this isn´t just a stupid joke', he thought.

They walked for almost two hours threw mazes of hallways and secret passages, Ben stopped in front of a door, "here we are", he said and opened the door and they stepped into the room, Ben closed the door behind them.

The room looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, there were lots of monitors and two containers, there were also thousands of bottles and jars with with wired writing and symbols on them.

"What is this place", Darco asked.

"I stumbled over this place on my first day here, I was bored and decided to explore the castle", Ben started, "as I walked threw a passage that seemed not have to been used for hundreds of years I saw the door to this room. Curiosity hit me and I tried to open the door but it was locked, but that didn´t stop me, I have my ways to get into a locked room", he said winking at them and they just rolled their eyes.

Ben chuckled and continued, "anyway, after I had picked the door I found all of this stuff", he said, "i had a feeling that this place might come in handy one day, and here we are".

"What do you mean", Hermione asked.

"You see those container", Ben asked, the others nodded, "well, there were some old notes laying around with drawings, I studied them and found out that the tubes can clone people, and that those clones will have all of the memory of the original, it will react to the same name as the original, the clone feels pain, sadness, happiness, sorrow, it ages the same as the original, in other words the clone isn´t a clone, it´s a real person".

"You mean, I can live as a real boy", Darco asked, looking at Ben.

"yes, but it is your decision", Ben said.

Darco looked at the container, then a hand lied itself on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Hermione with a worried, almost scared look on her face, "think wisely, if something goes wrong you might... never come back and we´ll not only lose you, we´ll also will lose Harry and Draco", she said.

"I know, but this seems to be the only chance for me to get... a life", Darco said, he looked at Hermione, "i have to risk it", he said and Hermione new that she couldn´t change his mind.

"Fine", she sighed, then she turned to Ben, "okay Ben, so how does it work, have you got the notes on you", she asked.

"The notes are over there on the table next to the mashine", Ben said.

They walked over to the table and Hermione read the notes, "hm seems pretty easy, it also shows what buttons you have to press", she said, "it also says that the clone might need one to two days to come to life and that it has to stay in its tube for that time, after two days he will be automatically released but it will still be weak so it would be good if someone would stay to watch over the clone".

"Sounds good to me", Darco said.

"So your mind is set, you want to go throw with this", Ron asked.

Darco nodded, "one last question before I go into the container, Ben", he said turning to the boy.

"What is it", he asked.

"Well, when my clone wakes, will it I mean... will I remember all of this, in other words will my mind sort of transfer to the clone, and when it wakes will it be me", he asked, "am I making any sense".

"It should say in the notes", Ben said and they looked at Hermione.

Hermione read threw the notes, when she looked up she smiled, "yes Darco, the clone will be you, mind, soul and body", she said.

"Nice", Darco said, then he turned to the container, he walked towards it and opened the door, "well here I go", he said and he stepped into the tube and closed the door.

Ben walked over to a table with a red, blue and green button, then he looked at Darco, "ready", he asked, Darco nodded.

"Okay, when I press this button a tube with a mouthpiece will drop from the ceiling, put it over your mouth and nose, then I will press this blue button, the container will fill with a liquid, when the chamber is full I will press this green button, you might feel a bit strange, but it should be over in a few seconds", Ben said.

"But Ben, my clothes will be soaked", Darco said.

"Don´t worry, after it is finished the liquid will subside and the container will heat up to dry your clothes", Ben said.

"Okay, let´s do this", Darco said, so Ben pressed the red button and the mouthpiece dropped from the ceiling, Darco put it over his mouth and nose, then Ben pressed the blue button, there was a bubbling sound, Darco looked down and saw a sky-blue liquid starting to fill the chamber, the same happened in the second container.

After both chambers were filled with the liquid Ben looked at Darco and Darco just nodded, so Ben pressed the button.

A ring with red lights slowly lowered itself from the ceiling of Darco´s chamber, the red light was warm, when it had reached the floor of the chamber it raised back up and disappeared into the ceiling of the chamber.

Darco saw a screen that said, "scanning complete, next step: extracting DNA", Darco fellt a sharp pain in his arm and saw the a syringe had pierced his arm and started to take some blood, then the syringe pulled itself out of Darco´s arm.

The screen came back to life, this time it said, "DNA extraction complett, end phase one", Darco notice the liquid subsiding, then the mouthpiece fell from his nose and mouth and the door opened, Darco stepped out.

"How do you feel mate", Ron asked.

"Wet", Darco said.

"Well, why don´t you go and get yourself dry", Ben said, so Darco headed straight for the dryer-chamber, after ten minutes a dry Darco reappeared.

"So did it work", he asked.

"See for yourself", Hermione said and Darco looked towards the containers, sure enough he saw himself in the second container, "cool it´s working but i´d appreciate it if you wouldn´t look at my naked body", he said and everybody laughed.

"Okay, like it says he needs two days I will watch over him, why don´t you go get some clothes for him", Ben said.

The others agreed, before stepping out of the room, Darco turned to Ben, "thanks Ben", he said.

"No need to thank me, if you are happy so will be I", Ben said, "why don´t you go have a rest you´ll be unfused tomorrow", Darco nodded and left with Ron and Hermione.

"So Darco, are you happy", Ron asked.

"yeah, the first thing when I am back to being Harry and Draco, we should all return here as fast as we can so I can greet you all as a normal boy", Darco said.

"Okay, we´ll do that", the others said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review. :3**


	9. What The Future Holds

The next day Darco was very nervous, today he was supposed to get unfused and become Harry and Draco again, he was happy that Harry and Draco would be friends after this, because they had time to talk in him, okay sometimes they still fought but not that much anymore.

Darco sat in the boys dorm in Gryffindor and thought about the year he had spent with his friends. Dumbledoor never made a attempt to kidnap him, he guessed it was because he was always surrounded by Hermione and Ron.

One thing worried him the most: was it really wise to have cloned himself?

Okay, he had a own life and great friends who would protect him, but he had no home, where was he supposed to go in the holidays, if he´d stay in the castle without his friends, the old man would have it easily to kidnap him.

Then the door to the dorm opened and Ron came in, "Darco, it´s time", he said.

Darco sighed, he nodded then he got up and followed Ron to the dungeons, where Snape and Hermione were waiting for him.

As they entered Snape´s office, they saw that Snape had a Goblet in his hand, 'okay, Darco, do you have anything to say before you unfuse", he asked.

Darco looked around, then he sighed, "well, I want to thank all of you for protecting me, and one person I want to thank the most, but he´s not here and that is Ben", Darco said.

"Who is Ben", Snape asked.

"Ben is a boy who gave me a life", Darco said.

"I don´t understand", Snape said.

"You will Professor", Hermione said, "just follow us after Darco is unfused, we´ll show you what we mean".

Snape nodded, "oh well I guess here it goes", Darco said, he put the Goblet to his lips and with one huge gulp, emptied the Goblet and he set the empty Goblet on Snape´s desk.

After Darco had put down the Goblet, Hermione walked to Darco´s left side and stopped about four feet away, she raised her hands a bit as though she was about to catch something, Ron did the same on Darco´s right side.

"What are you guys doing", Darco asked.

"Well the potion is pretty strong, it could be that you get unfused with a strong blast", Snape said, "and so that Harry and Draco don´t get hurt by crashing into the walls...".

"I see", Darco said, then he started shacking violently.

"Prepair yourselfs, it´s starting", Snape said, so Ron and Hermione tensed and waited.

Seconds later there was a loud bang and a bright flash of light, Ron and Hermione felt something smashing into them that knocked them to the ground, "oof", they both said, they opened their eyes and grinned, there laying in Hermione´s arms was Harry and in Ron´s lay Draco.

Harry and Draco slowly opened their eyes, as they saw each other they smiled, yes Draco actually was smiling a kind smile, "hey scar-head", he said, grinning.

"Hey snake-face", Harry said grinning back, "we´re back", they both said.

"Welcome back", Snape said, he was smiling with relief.

"Yeah welcome back", Hermione and Ron said.

"Thanks, for catching us", the two boys said.

They got up from the floor, "so Draco, any thing to say", Ron said.

Draco looked at Ron then at Hermione, then he hung his head, "yeah, i´m sorry for being such a prick, I hope you´ll forgive me", he said.

"We already have, and I guess that you and Harry got along pretty fast when you were Darco", Ron said.

"Yeah, right after that with the old man", Draco said, "i´m sorry Harry I had no idea that that old git was so evil and that we both have been used by people who we thought we could trust".

"Yeah", Harry said, he hung his head, then his head snapped back up, "shouldn´t we be somewhere", he asked.

"Sh**, almost forgot, let´s go straight away", Draco said.

They looked at Snape, "I´m coming with you, you got me all curious", he said and so all five of them headed to the secret room where Ben was supposed to wait for them.

When they entered the secret room, Snape´s mouth dropped, "what in hell´s name is this place", he asked.

"To be honest, Professor, we have no idea", Hermione said.

"Okay, and how did you stumble across this place", Snape ask.

"It was me that stumbled across this place", came a voice from behind one of the huge containers.

They walked behind the container to find Ben kneeling on the ground where there was a huge water puddle and he was mobbing it up with a cloth. As Ben saw them he stopped and got up.

"Hey guys, I didn´t know you´d bring the potions master with you", he said.

"Well he wanted to come along, I believe we can trust him", Harry said, "anyway, he liked Darco and we told him what we have done".

"By the way, where is Darco", Draco asked, "we want to see him".

"I know you want to", Ben said, "he´s over there in that room, he was released about five minutes ago, but he was still very weak, so I conjured up a bed and lied him on it".

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron headed straight to the room, Snape stayed with Ben.

Snape looked down at the boy, "so explain to me why you kids did this", he said.

Ben looked up at the potions master, he hesitated.

"Oh, don´t worry I won´t punish you kids", Snape said.

"Well sir, Darco was very sad the last days", Ben started.

"Why that", the professor asked.

"Well, he said that he wanted to stay, because for him the unfusing would be like dying and he wanted to live, so...", Ben said.

"I see", Snape said, "i think you did the right thing, there are only a few problems".

Ben looked questioningly at the professor, "what do you mean, sir", he asked.

"Well, first the thing with that old man, he wants to kidnap Darco to turn him into a weapon and the other thing is, Darco has no parents and family, so he has nowhere to go to in the holidays and if he is here alone the old man would have it easily to kidnap him", Snape said.

"Damn, you´re right sir", Ben said, "let´s go check on the others, Darco should be awake by now", so he and Snape entered the room where Darco was lying in.

When Ben and Snape entered the room they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco standing by the bed.

They all looked up when they heard the door open, "so how is he doing", Snape asked.

"He´s breathing but he is still asleep", Hermione whispered as Ben and Snape stopped near the bed.

Ben looked at Darco, "well, at least he´s got a much healthier looking skin colour", he said.

"I hope he´ll wake up soon", Harry said.

"We all hope that", Snape said, "Mr. Potter, Ben and I were thinking, what to do with Darco".

Harry looked up at Snape, "let me guess: Darco has no home and no save place, you want to ask what we could do to protect him from that old man", he said.

Snape nodded, Harry and the others looked at each other, then Harry smiled.

"We already thought of something, i´ll tell you as soon Darco wakes up", Harry said, at that moment Darco started stirring and he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around seeing all of them standing around him, then he spotted Harry and Draco and he smiled, "so it really worked, I have a life of my own", Darco said.

"Yes", they all said smiling at him.

"We are all happy that you are back", Hermione said.

"I never was gone", Darco said winking.

Harry looked at the others, then he looked at Darco, "listen Darco, I think there is something we need to discuss, concerning your safety and protection from that old man", he said.

Darco´s eyes widened, "damn I almost forgot, yeah Harry you´re right", he said, "do you have a idea", he asked.

"Sure have", Harry said smiling, "my parents have left me a mansion and lot of money", he said.

"Yeah I know", Darco said.

"Well, I thought what you´d think of living with me", Harry said.

"You mean, you´d take me in", Darco asked.

"Sure, the house is way to big for one person and I always wanted a brother", he said smiling at Darco.

Darco couldn´t believe it, Harry was actually going to allow him into his life... as a brother.

"Brother...", Darco said.

"Yes, from this day on you´ll be known as Darco Potter", Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, but what does Draco think about that", Darco asked, looking at Draco.

"I don´t mind, Harry is right, you should be regestered as his brother, but we can be brothers as well, if you like", Draco said smiling.

"Of course", Darco said, "thanks guys, I have a home, protection, friends and two brothers I can´t be happier", he said and smiled.

"That is a great idea Mr. Potter, Darco will always be at your side and you can protect him, you are a strong magician and I believe you can come up with some security spells for your mansion", Snape said.

"Yep, and Hermione knows some great security spells", Harry said.

"So you see Darco, no one will ever touch and hurt you, we promise", Ron said.

"And also I will keep my eyes on you", Snape said.

"Thanks again guys and Professor", Darco said.

And so after a few days it was official: Darco had his documents, confirming him as Harry´s brother and confirming that he´ll be living with Harry in Harry´s mansion. That summer Harry, Draco, Ron, Darco and Hermione went all to Harry´s mansion to set up the strong security spells, after they´d finished no one could enter the house with out the right password and Darco was living a happy life.

I guess you are wandering what Draco´s parents think about their son hanging around Harry Potter and the others, well funny enough they were okay with it, even Lucious. It was hard for them to warm up to Harry, Ron, Darco and Hermione, but after a few days and meeting Darco they warmed up to them all and Harry, Darco, Ron and Hermione even visited Draco at his house a few times.

So as you say: ends well all's well ;).

* * *

**And that´s the end of this story!**

**I hope you all liked it, so please leave a Review!**

**I might do a sequel to this story, but first of i shall start working on "Mind and Body sharing"!**

**Thanks to all for your support :)**


End file.
